


revolución del corazón

by MistressKat



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Hernando’s smile burns like a brand and Lito thinks that for all his talents Diego Rivera could never have captured the rebellion it ignites in his heart.After their first date.
Relationships: Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	revolución del corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = the first line of the fic.

  
“Well, this is where I live.” Hernando looks up at a nondescript apartment block and then back at his lap. He’s fiddling with his seatbelt, adjusting his glasses, clearly nervous although Lito has no idea why. It’s not a bad neighbourhood by any measure, near the university and probably full of other brainy folk like Hernando. 

“It’s nice,” he says, more out of the need to reassure Hernando than any actual opinion on the topic. He couldn’t care less about their surroundings, but he already finds himself invested in Hernando’s happiness. 

Hernando huffs a laugh. “It’s boring,” he says. His eyes flick up to Lito’s face. “Suits me, I guess.” He grins and it’s charming and self-deprecating and so utterly, utterly wrong. 

“What?” Lito turns fully around on the driver’s seat, releasing his own seatbelt to better address the situation. “What the hell are you talking about? I’ve never met anyone less boring than you. I’ve never…” And fuck, this is only their first date, and okay so he blew this man in the museum toilets less than an hour ago, the taste of him still lingering thick on his tongue, but it still feels too early to say something like this.

And yet, there is no way to keep it inside. Not when Hernando is looking at him disbelievingly, like he hadn’t just spent hours talking his way into Lito’s heart, filling it with words about art and beauty and freedom until he was drunk from it. From Hernando. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” Lito says, reaching for Hernando’s hand, relieved when it curls around his readily. “You’re _not_ boring. Please don’t say that.”

Hernando looks at their joined hands and then at him. His expression is somewhere between incredulous awe and deep fondness. Lito decides there and then that he’s going to make it his life’s mission to see as much of that as possible. 

“ _You_ are nothing like I expected,” Hernando counters. He brushes a quick kiss over Lito’s knuckles and then just rests his face against their hands. “I wasn’t going to invite you in,” he murmurs. “I wanted to.” He looks up, runs a thumb over the inside Lito’s wrist and just like that his blood runs hot again. God, what is this man doing to him? 

“I _wanted_ to,” Hernando repeats. “But I wasn’t going to.” 

Lito doesn’t ask why not. He thinks he knows the answer and doesn’t want to hear it. Instead he asks: “And now?”

Hernando looks at him for a long time, eyes gone midnight dark. Then he unbuckles his seatbelt. “This is where I live,” he says. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes.” Lito tries not to grin too widely but it’s impossible. He’s just… too full, emotions spilling over like champagne. 

“And stay the night?”

“ _Yes_.” 

Hernando’s smile burns like a brand and Lito thinks that for all his talents Diego Rivera could never have captured the rebellion it ignites in his heart.

When he says, “Lead the way,” it sounds like swearing fealty. Feels like it too.


End file.
